


Finding Love (in the back of the bookstore)

by proscenium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also a side of college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proscenium/pseuds/proscenium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora had always found her soulmark words to be especially cute. “Oh no it’s just that you're much too beautiful for me.” Victor/Nora Soulmark!AU with a side of College!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love (in the back of the bookstore)

Nora had always found her soulmark words to be especially cute. “ _Oh no it’s just that you’re much too beautiful for me”_ was written across her wrist in messy cursive. The words had been a source of comfort during her tumultuous teenage years. At least someone out there thought she was beautiful; Nora herself had always thought she was average at best. All the dancers that surrounded her were so talented and gorgeous and definitely would be going places. Nora was unsure if she was going anywhere, no matter how many of her instructors told her otherwise. Well, right now she was positive she was not going anywhere. The line hadn’t moved in what seemed like forever. Which always seemed to be the case with university bookstores the first couple of days. She had been in line for almost three hours now and was the next person in line. 

 

"Miss, Victor can help you. He’s kind of hidden, just follow the red signs."

 

_Follow the red signs, follow the red signs. Last red sign and a tired employee with a name tag that said Victor. Must be him. Well at least this is the Performing Arts section so he shouldn’t have to go too far._

 

"Hello, I need a copy of the  _Anatomy of Movement, Introduction to Stage Makeup, Moving History & Dancing Cultures, Dance History: An Introduction, _  _A History of Dance in Western & Non-Western Worlds: From Ancient Times to the Present, _and  _Art: A Concise History._ My student id is 9430451298,” Nora recited. 

 

He looked to be in a state of shock. Which considering how long he had to have been here, probably wasn’t unusual. 

 

"Um I went a little fast do you want me to repeat that or-?"

 

"Oh no it’s just you’re much too beautiful for me,"  stumbled out of his mouth.

 

Nora laughed as she felt her heart soar. Her soulmate!  _Her soulmate!_  ”I’m sure that’s not the case. Let me write down my number. I’m Nora by the way. It’s lovely to finally meet you. I always thought your words were so wonderful. What time are you off?”

 

He blinked and gave her a soft smile.  _He should smile more often._  ”In an hour and seventeen minutes so at 4:30,” he said as he crouched by the shelves to grab her last book.

 

"We can meet up at the Baker Hall food court then. I live on the fifth floor so just text me when you get there. Actually no I’ll snag us one of those kind of private booths so we don’t have to fight the crowd. We can talk more about ourselves and our soulmarks then. Just text me okay Victor?"

 

He nodded, still smiling. “I can do that. Here’s your books; be careful they’re really heavy. “ 

 

"Thanks. See you soon soulmate!"

 

_13 Years Later_

 

"Oh Nora. My soulmate. You were much too wonderful for me and too beautiful for this world. You didn’t deserve this. You were the light of my life and I failed you. I couldn’t find a cure in time and now you are….The things that I have done to fund my research. I have done it all for you. But the destruction and harm I have caused in your name! You told me to move on.  _I can’t._  You were…are the best part of me. I need to find you a cure. I can’t with the funds I have now. I have to…. I have to do the things I do even if I know it will break your heart when you learn of them. All I can hope is that you can forgive me when I see you again.”

 

His voice drops down to an anguished whisper.

 

“ _You didn’t deserve this.”_  



End file.
